Curiousity
by Crack Pairings Are More Fun
Summary: Kyouko is bored and decides to tease Yui about her girlfriend.


**Disclaimer:** Ido not own Yuruyuri or anything associated with it- if I did Yui x Akari would be canon.

Kyouko was bored, and no one knew better than Yui how dangerous a bored Kyouko could be, "Ne, Yui, what do you _love~_ about Akari?" Kyouko asked with a curious tilt of her head and a teasing grin.

Yui blinked at the question before placing the book she was reading on the table, and staring at her best friend with a raised eyebrow. Akari and Chinatsu were late to the clubroom because they were helping the student council, and Kyouko had quickly grown tired of waiting for them.

Still, the question was rather sudden, "Why do you want to know?" Yui asked.

Kyouko shrugged, "I'm bored, and I'm curious- Akari isn't exactly the most interesting girl in the world," Yui's eyes narrowed slightly "and you'd never even shown interest in anyone else before, so why Akari?".

Yui smirked slightly, "Not everyone is as quick to grab peoples' attention as Ayano," said Yui, referring to Kyouko's purple-haired girlfriend, which made Kyouko grin, "but that doesn't mean Akari is boring.".

Yui's smirk softened into the gentle smile that always appeared when she was thinking of, or around, the redhead, "Akari is the sweetest, kindest, most patient person I've ever met, and I'm proud that she's my girlfriend." Yui's smile widened, "I know I'm not the easiest person to talk to sometimes, but Akari never pushes me into a conversation, and she's perfectly happy to spend the day with only a few words between us." said Yui.

Yui's smirk returned, and her eyes gleamed with amusement, "Akari also loves to cuddle, especially when I'm playing video games- she says I make a perfect seat." said Yui. "I've also yet to wake up since we started sharing a bed without finding Akari has buried herself into my chest." said Yui, chuckling.

Kyouko smirked widely, "Eh~, so you sleep in the same bed?" Her expression made her train of thought obvious, and Yui deadpanned, "Unlike you, _I_ can keep my hands to myself." said Yui, and Kyouko grinned cheerfully before falling silent for a few minutes.

"So you haven't done _anything_ yet?" Kyouko asked, and Yui rolled her eyes at her friend's persistence. "No, Kyouko, we haven't done anything more than kiss yet." said Yui. Kyouko pouted "You've been going out for three months now, and sleep in the same bed and all you've done is kiss? Lame."

Yui's expression became the coldly serious one that so intimidated most people as she looked her friend dead in the eye, "Kyouko, you _know_ how innocent Akari is, and that I need to take it slow so I don't push her into something she's not ready for." said Yui "Are you really okay with anyone-even _me_ \- rushing Akari into something like that?" Yui said quietly, watching Kyouko's face carefully.

For one of the very few times in her life Kyouko allowed her usual cheerful, slightly spaced out expression to fall away completely, and with an expression every bit as cold and serious as Yui's own, and calculating eyes that made it clear to anyone who saw them that Kyouko was far more than a mere genius said, " **No** , that would not be okay with me, and I would have to _crush_ anyone who did-" and then Kyouko smiled- _really smiled-_ and the very air in the room seemed to freeze from the iciness of it, "-but you would never do that Yui, you have too strong of a sense of honor to ever do something like that- it's one of the reasons I know I can trust you to take care of Akari."said Kyouko.

The two girls stared at one another for a few moments before Yui smiled warmly, and Kyouko allowed her usual slightly goofy, smiling, expression to fall neatly back into place.

Kyouko grinned wolfishly, "What I'm saying is it's been long enough to do more than kissing by now, and I know you want to, Yui!" said Kyouko.

Yui blushed slightly and looked away from the grinning blonde, "O-Of course I do, but what if Akari isn't ready yet?" Yui asked.

Kyouko's grin softened into a warm smile, "Akari trusts you more than anyone else in the world, and I'm sure even Akari has thought about doing things like that with you by now- though she's probably too shy to start something like that herself.". Kyouko shrugged, "Just try being a bit more physical and see how she reacts.".

Yui smiled at her friend, "I will, and thank you, Kyouko.".

Kyouko smirked, "In return you have to tell me all the juicy details afterwards!".

Yui deadpanned, "No.".

Kyouko pouted and slumped over the table "Ehhh~, you're no fun Yui!".

Yui's reply was cut off by the door opening, Akari and Chinatsu entering the clubroom, and Kyouko launching herself at Chinatsu. Akari moved to give Yui a hug and a shy kiss before sitting down next to her and entwining her hand with Yui's. Akari blushed as red as her hair as Yui began stroking her hand with her fingers while giving her a half-lidded smile, but she didn't try to stop her.

 _Oh yes,_ thought Yui, _I'm_ definitely _ready to get more physical._


End file.
